Falling In Love All Over Again
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Three years ago, Gilbert and Matthew broke up. Now, three years later, they'll meet again at a bar, where they find each other irresistible yet again. AU, PruCan. Song-fic.


**So we back in the club  
>Get that bodies rocking from side to side<br>Thank God the week is done**

Gilbert snickered as he and his two best friends pulled into the club. It was Friday, the end of the week, perfect for partying. It had been a pretty rough week for all of them, with work, family, meetings, appointment, and now they just wanted to relax. Just him, Francis, Antonio, and anyone they would end up spending the night with.

Tonight was going to be _awesome_.

**I feel like a zombie gone back to life **

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
>No control of my body<strong>_

The music was loud, blasting with colors flashing wildly all around. The smell of alcohol flooded his face, and he grinned. The rhythmic beat compelled him to join everyone on the dance floor.

After downing several of the alcoholic beverages, Gilbert made his way to the crowd. There were many people, both intoxicated and not. His eyes scanned the area, Francis was nowhere in sight, and Antonio was still at the drinks counter, talking with a rather angry looking man.

Gilbert couldn't help but sway to the tempo, music filling his ears as he danced his heart out.

Yes, awesome so far.

**Ain't I seen you before?  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<strong>

While his hips rocked, his feet weaved inward and outward. No one bumped into him, they all moved out of his way. Except for one, whom he hit.

The person made a shriek, clearly not expecting the impact. Gilbert raised his hands up in apology, but their gazes locked.

The person was a boy, quite young looking, with sleek, wavy blond hair, almost like Francis'. His jacket was a bright red; his fingertips just barely passed the sleeves. He wore a pair of glasses that hung on the bridge of his nose. And his eyes were…

_His eyes_…

They stared into each other's eyes; recognition seemed to flash in his eyes as well.

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

The beat of the music made them move, but instead of losing one another, they danced around, eyes not leaving the other's for a second. Their hips swayed melodically, in perfect harmony.

It was as if they'd done it before.

The blond's lips moved, but Gilbert didn't hear. All they could do was swing to the pattern, filling their hearts with the passion of doing so.

**Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<strong>

They moved closer, the blond and Gilbert encircling one another. Their hearts were racing, dancing the dance they haven't dance in years.

Was it getting hot in here?

**Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
>Gonna set the roof on fire<br>Gonna burn this motherfu- down, down, down, down, down, down**

The effects of the alcohol in his system began to take its toll on Gilbert, but he couldn't stop. The desire to sway and step with this boy overruled his need to stop and settle down.

It was definitely getting hot in here.

**Hands up, when the music drops  
>We both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body**

They moved even closer, their bodies touched as the mysterious boy put his hands on his waist. Gilbert instinctively put his hands on his shoulders.

The movements were fluent, and their hearts were racing.

Gilbert knew his face was so flushed that it outdid his eyes.

**Swear I seen you before  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<strong>

"H-have we met…?" the albino asked softly, leaning next to the boy's ear.

"I don't know…have we~?" the blond whispered back, staring directly into his eyes.

Gilbert felt his breath hitch as the memories flooded back to him.

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

"M-Matt-" he began, but was quickly cut off by a pair of lips against his own.

"Hush…" Matthew commanded, weaving his feet, urging Gilbert to follow. "Let's dance tonight…"

The German was more than willing to comply.

**Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<strong>

They swung round, the feelings of passion once again filling them fully. It had been so long since Gilbert had felt so alive, so loved. He let out a laugh, the feeling of joy growing unbearable to contain.

Why on Earth had he dumped this miraculous boy?

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

Three years, it had been three years since he'd felt this. Gilbert didn't want to let him go again. His chest pounded wildly on adrenaline as he leaned in for another sweet kiss. It was quickly accepted, love drowning both of their heads.

**Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

It was hungry, wanting, and longed for. They'd stopped moving just to deepen the kiss.

Matthew ran his fingers through Gilbert's sleek wide hair, Gilbert doing the same in his golden locks, cradling his head gently as he leaned him down.

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Matthew pulled out, gasping for air, but he didn't look unsatisfied. He licked his lips and whispered again.

"I love you…"

The albino grinned. "I love you too…"

Matthew smiled warmly and Gilbert stroked a few strands of hair out of his face. "Will you be mine again?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way…"

And they pressed their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something I put together. Found the song, really liked it, decided to use it. It's called 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love' by Usher.<br>**

**I do so adore PruCan :3 **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
